


[Art] Your presence (is haunting me)

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Ghostly Hugging?, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: Sam always thought that no one would ever understand how it felt to be possessed by Gadreel. How he had felt to be precise. Because it wasn’t bad, far from it, he couldn’t remember a time in his life when he had ever felt so safe and happy as when Gadreel was there with him without even knowing it. He wanted that back. Not being possessed by Gadreel again, no, he figured that Gadreel's presence himself gave him these feelings. So he wanted him, Gadreel, back. Wanted him close. He dreamed of it. Sometimes he could even pretend to still feel him like a ghostly presence around him and that made him feel better. Often Sam questioned just how stupid he was to be in love with an angel long gone… or was he?





	[Art] Your presence (is haunting me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your presence (is haunting me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610880) by [natashawitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashawitch/pseuds/natashawitch). 



> Drew this for the spnreversebang. 
> 
> Thanks go to the totally awesome author who claimed this and wrote an equally as awesome story, please check it out, it's great!

[](https://imgur.com/ZTNYsw2)


End file.
